An Unexpected Future
by Turkos
Summary: Draco ställs inför rätta för det brott han begått under kriget. Han fruktar en cell i Azkaban, men domen blir något mycket mer skrämmande - ett liv som mugglare. Att anpassa sig är svårt, men han får hjälp från ett oväntat håll.
1. Den siste Malfoy

Det här är tänkt att bli en berättelse i flera kapitel, hur lång den blir vet jag inte än. Det här kommer bli det första längre jag skriver, så kommentera gärna och säg vad ni tycker.

* * *

><p>Draco sträckte på sig och reste sig upp. Han gick till garderoben och valde ut en mörkgrå klädnad. Idag var en viktig dag och han ville visa sig från sin bästa sida, oavsett hur dagen skulle sluta. Han gick fram till spegeln och tog upp en kam. Han startade vattenkranen, blötte kammen och kammade sitt silverblonda hår bakåt. När han var nöjd med hur håret låg lade han tillbaka kammen och gick ner till den stora salongen.<p>

Husalferna visste vad deras herre krävde och frukosten stod redan framdukad när han kom ner. Dagens upplaga av the daily prophet låg bredvid juicekaraffen på bordet.

Draco satte sig ner på stolen, bredde ett rostat bröd och vecklade upp tidningen. Fösta sidan pryddes av en bild av honom. Klädnaden val välstruken, håret bakåtkammat och det bleka ansiktet låst i en lagom blandning av hånfullhet och likgiltighet. Draco på bilden visade inget som helst intresse för läsaren utan fokuserade istället blicken på något utanför bilden. Han läste artikeln:

**Den siste Malfoy till rättegång**

_Dagens rättegång anses av många vara en av de mest extraordinära på mycket länge . Den åklagade är ingen mindre än den yngste medlemmen i klanen Malfoy. Som ni tidigare läst åklagades föräldrarna till den nu anklagade, Lucius och Narcissa för mordet på ett flertal mugglare samt för att ha utfört samtliga av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna på ett flertal magiker under kriget. Båda dessa dömdes till tolv år i Azkaban för sina brott. Nu är frågan om deras nu anklagade son följer sina föräldrars fotspår och hela klanen Malfoy förenas i Azkaban eller om dagens rättegång ger honom ett annat öde. Läs mer sid 3-5 samt 7._

Draco kände en sur smak i munnen och sköt tidningen ifrån sig. Han kände inte för att läsa den idag trots allt.  
>Slytherinaren hade vetat att the Daily Prophet skulle gotta sig i situationen ända sedan kriget hade tagit slut. Malfoys hade varit en högt uppsatt familj, och de var på krigets förlorande sida. Det kunde inte bli annat än förstasidestoff.<p>

Före rättegången mot Lucius och Narcissa hade reportrarna på the Daily Prophet hängt utanför huset dag och natt. Det var enbart århundradens försvarsförtrollningar, samt ett par otrevliga nya som höll dem utanför. Ingen i familjen Malfoy hade lämnat huset på en månad och tidningarna hade frossat som galningar i konspirationsteorier om vad som hände innanför väggarna på den stora herrgården. Den mest utsvävande av tidningens teorier innefattade keltiska riter och kannibalism, som om en Malfoy skulle göra något sådant. Sanningen om vad som faktiskt hänt där innanför var betydligt mindre spännande och betydligt mer sorglig än tidningarnas version.

När det stod klart att de hade förlorat kriget hade familjen försökt att rymma norrut, men de hade inte hunnit längre än till Newcastle innan de blev upphunna av aurorer och ställda inför ett ultimatum. Antigen begav de sig hemåt omedelbart utan att ställa till med något mer, eller så skulle aurorerna få åklagaren att yrka på livstid i Azkaban. Familjen valde att resa hemåt för att vänta in rättegången och hoppas att hatet mot dem minskat.

Väntan som hade varit var bland det värsta Draco varit med om i sitt 18 åriga liv. Lucius tillbringade större delen av tiden i herrgårdens biblitoket. Draco kunde se honom sitta där i timmar med en bok framför sig och ögonen stirrande tomt ut i intet.

Narcissa däremot blev hysterisk. Den första veckan kastade hon saker omkring sig och skrek på alla som kom i närheten. Familjens husalfer var dem som råkade mest illa ut. Draco som hela sitt liv fått lära sig att en Malfoy håller sida känslor dolda bakom en stenhård mask visste inte hur han skulle bete sig. Narcissa hade alltid varit så lugn, att se henne så här hysterisk hade satt honom i en situation han inte visste hur han skulle hantera, så han hade större delen av tiden tagit tillflykt till sitt rum. Han klarade inte av att se sina föräldrar i ett sådant tillstånd.

Dagen för föräldrarnas rättegång kom. De hade enats om att Draco inte skulle följa med till ministeriet. Föräldrarna ville inte att deras son skulle se dem i en sådan situation.

De hade samlat i hallen för att ta farväl. Draco tog sig samman och vände sig mot sin mor.

"Farväl mor." De visste alla att de inte skulle vara samlade igen på många år, om någonsin.

Narcissa log lät mot sin son "ta väl hand om dig Draco"

Draco vände sig mot sin far "Farväl far"

Då brast det för Lucius. Alla undanhållna känslor vällde fram och han kastade sig om halsen på sin son och grät. Draco hade aldrig sett så mycket känslor komma från sin far och klappade honom tafatt på axeln. Narcissa höll om sin man och sin och familjen stod så till aurorerna kom för att hämta herr och fru Malfoy till rättegången på ministeriet.

Draco hade förkrossad sprungit sitt rum och gråtande kastat sig på sängen. Där hade han legat tills en uggla några timmar senare krafsat på fönstret. Ugglan hade en pergamentrulle med ministeriets sigill fastbunden vid benet. Draco rullade upp brevet och läste:

_Mr Draco Malfoy_

_Det är min plikt att informera dig om att dina föräldrar nu färdats till Azkaban för att tillbringa tolv år bakom galler för att botgöra för sina synder. Jag beklagar den smärta detta orsakar dig._

_Nicholas McKeaton, trolldomsdomstolen.  
><em>

Draco hade läst brevet flera gånger. Han hade inte kunnat ta till sig vad det stod. Tolv år. Malfoy Manor hade aldrig känts så stort, så tomt.

Efter några veckor beslöt sig Draco för att det var dags att rycka upp sig. Han kunde inte sitta i tolv år och sörja, han hade trots allt en herrgård att ansvara för och han ville att den skulle vara i toppskick _**när**_, han ville inte tänka _**om**_, hans föräldrar kom tillbaka från Azkaban.

Han började med att organisera husalferna. Han satte några på att sköta kökssysslorna och satte resten på att rensa upp i många av de rum som stod dammiga och oanvända.

Han gav sig även in i projektet att återställa herrgårdens trädgård i sin forna prakt. Allén behövde tittas till, rabatterna behövde rensas och häckarna behövde ansas. Han insåg att det var för mycket jobb för honom att göra själv så han anställde en trädgårdsmästare, John Loen. Han var långt ifrån en trädgårdsmästare i den klass som herrgården behövde, men han var den ende som ville ta anställning hos Malfoys med deras nuvarande rykte.

En dag hade Draco stått och diskuterat nästa steg i återuppförandet av trädgården när en av ministeriets ugglor kommit flygande. Draco lossade brevet med skakiga händer och slängde åt ugglan några frön. Han öppnade brevet och läste:

Mr Draco Malfoy

_Ministeriet har uppmärksammat de brott du utförde under det nyligen avslutade kriget. För dessa kommer du att ställas inför rätta. Rättegången kommer att äga rum nästa fredag klockan 15.30._

_Nicholas McKeaton, trolldomsdomstolen_

Det här hade varit för en vecka sedan och the Daily Prophet hade frossat i hans olycka sedan dess.

Draco rycktes ur sina tankar på det förgångna och bestämde sig för att det inte var värt att dra ut på det hela mer. Han reste sig från frukostbordet, gick till hallen och tog på sig sin yttermantel. Han studerade sitt oklanderliga utseende i spegeln och gick ut genom dörren för att konfrontera sitt förflutna och sin framtid.


	2. Trolldomsdomstolen

Jag känner mig så inspirerad så jag knåpade ihop ett nyss kapitel som kommer här :) Om det är någon som läser så får ni väldigt gärna skicka en review

Disclaimer: jag äger ingenting, det gör J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Draco stod i en av hissarna på ministeriet. Han hade en bister auror på sin högra sida, och en ännu bistrare på sin vänstra. Båda aurorerna var klädda i svarta klädnader med ministeriets logga på ena bröstet. De hade mött upp honom och ställt sig på varsin sida så fort han kommit innanför ministeriets dörrar. Till en början hade Draco blivit irriterad. Om han hade haft några planer på att rymma hade han inte kommit till ministeriet från första början. Sedan insåg han att de inte var där för att hålla honom kvar, utan för att skydda honom mot människor som sökte hämnd. De hatiska blickarna förföljde honom vart han än gick. Vägen till domstolen kändes som ett enda långt gatulopp.<p>

Hissen skramlade till och stannade. _Våning 12, våning 11, våning 10_. Våning 9, här var det. En kvinnoröst sa "Mysterieavdelningen" och Draco och de två aurorerna steg ut ur hissen. Korridoren var mörk och stenväggarna kläddes av facklor. De gick i tystnad genom en öppning till vänster och ned för en trappa. De gick genom ytterligare en korridor och stannade framför en mörk trädörr. Rättsal 10. 

Draco steg in i det mörka rummet. Ett flertal mer eller mindre uppsatta häxor och trollkarlar satt på de omringande bänkarna och tittade bistert ned på honom.

Han svalde en klump av nervositet, lade omsorgsfullt sitt ansiktsuttryck till en likgiltig mask och steg fram till den kedjeklädda stolen i mitten av rummet. Han tog ett djupt andetag och satte sig ner. Under en sekund var rummet tyst, sedan rasslade det till i kedjorna och Dracos armar blev fjättrade vid stolen. 

På de höga bänkarna framför honom satt Wizengamotrådet. Rådets ordförande satt i mitten och till vänster om honom satt en sekreterare. Ordföranden började diktera och sekreteraren skrev:

Brottsmålsrättegång rörande bärande av mörkrets märke samt utförande av ett flertal förbannelser i avsikt att tillföra skada, begångna av Draco Lucius Malfoy under det nyligen avslutade kriget.  
>Förhörsledare: Nicholas McKeaton, trolldomsdomstolen.<br>Mannen slutade diktera och tittade på Draco." Du är Draco Lucius Malfoy, eller hur?" Draco kunde inte förmå sina stämband att arbeta och nickade stumt med blicken fäst på sina fötter. Han litade inte på att han kunde hålla sin inövade mask, och ville inte att domstolen skulle se hans rädsla. 

"Nå Mr Malfoy, vi kan göra det här på ett enkelt sätt eller på ett svårt. Antingen erkänner du de brott du gjort på en gång, eller så kallar vi in vittnena." Nicholas McKeaton lutade sig framåt med ett förstående ansiktsuttryck "Oavsett hur vi gör så kommer du med största sannolikhet bli fälld, men domen blir mildare om du erkänner självmant." 

Draco tänkte en kort stund. Att erkänna var som att be framför dem på sina bara knän, och det gjorde inte en Malfoy. Men han insåg att han inte var i en situation där han hade mycket till val. Hur som helst var det hans iver att vara en Malfoy som satt honom i den här situationen från första början.  
>Han höjde blicken och tittade på det samlade rådet. <p>

"Jag, Draco Lucius Malfoy, erkänner härmed mig skyldig till de brott jag står anklagade för och ber er ha överseende med att flera av brotten gjordes på order av mörkrets herre av en rädd pojke som fruktade både för sitt eget liv och för sin familjs." Det smakade surt i munnen. Han hade aldrig någonsin släppt sina försvarsbarriärer och bett någon om någonting förr. Han tyckte inte om det. 

Häxorna och trollkarlarna på bänken mumlade tyst sinsemellan, men tystnade när ordföranden åter tog till orda:

"Att erkänna var ett klokt val Mr Malfoy. Dina föräldrar skulle ha varit stolta över dig." Han vände sig till Juryn "Nu är det er tur att överlägga."

Malfoy var oerhört bitter. Vem var den här mannen att komma och tala med honom om hans föräldrar? Draco hade precis frångått allt som var en Malfoy, och den här mannen påstod att hans föräldrar skulle ha varit stolta. Allt Draco kände var förakt. 

En kort brunhårig häxa kom fram till ordföranden med ett pergamentstycke. Nicholas McKeaton tog på sig sina glasögon och läste:

"Wizengamotrådet har efter noga överväganden funnit den åklagade skyldig" _Menar ni det?_ Tänkte Draco sarkastiskt, _jag erkände ju till och med_. _Dumhuvuden_. "till de brott han anklagats för. Rådets medlemmar tror att dessa illdåd baseras på ett inpräntat mugglarhat från tidig ålder och anser därav att den åklagade under ett års tid skall bli fråntagen sin trollstav och leva i mugglarvärlden för att på så sätt förstå den bättre, och förhoppningsvis bli av med det agg den åtalade nu hyser för denna." 

"Va?" Dracos stenhårda mask sprack och fruktan och ilska lyste igenom. "Sparkar ni ut mig ur trollkarlsvärlden?" Blicken flackade runt i rummet. Han började frysa och hyperventilera. "Ska jag leva bland mugglare? Släng mig i Azkaban, snälla, vad som helst utom det här!" han hyperventilerade fortfarande och det svartnade mer och mer framför hans ögon, tills varken rummet eller ljuden från det fanns kvar. 

Draco öppnade ögonen och såg att han låg i ett ljust rum. "vart fan är jag" muttrade han. Då kom minnena från rättegången tillbaka över honom som en våg. Han grydde till och borrade ner huvudet i kudden._ Helvete_. 

Det var då han hörde ett visslade från ett närliggande rum.


	3. En mäktig trollkarl

Det här blev ett kort kapitel, men läs och skicka en review så jag vet vad jag ska göra bättre :)

* * *

><p>Draco reste sig försiktigt upp ur den vita soffan. Han tittade sig omkring i rummet. Tydligen var det någon form av vardagsrum han var i. Utifrån det fåtal bilder han sett, och den situation han befann sig i, gissade han sig till att det var ett mugglarvardagsrum. <p>

Rummet var väldigt ljust och luftigt. Det syntes att den som inrett det hade lagt ner mycket tid och tanke på rummet. Draco kanske skulle ha gillat det i vanliga fall, men han var inte i ett sådant tillstånd att han var kapabel att gilla någonting just nu.  
>I väggen bakom soffan fanns det en dörr som fångade Dracos intresse. <p>

Han tassade på tå fram till dörren och kikade runt dörrposten. Dörren ledde ut i en ljus, bred korridor. Mitt emot den låg en annan dörr och längre bort i korridoren fanns det två dörrar till.  
>Den ena av de två dörrarna var öppen, och det var därifrån det visslande ljudet kom. <p>

Draco smög mot dörren, men strax innan han kommit fram så slutade personen där inne att vissla. Personen i rummet plockade upp någonting och strax därpå hördes steg som närmade sig. Draco smög så fort han kunde tillbaka till vardagsrummet och lade sig i soffan och låtsades sova. Strax därpå hörde han stegen komma in i rummet.

Stegen gick fram till soffan och ställde någonting på bordet. Sedan lämnade de rummet och försvann bort i korridoren. 

Draco låg stilla en stund till innan han vågade sig på att öppna ögonen. Rummet var tomt och han satte sig upp. På bordet stod en tallrik med ägg och bacon samt ett glas med nypressad apelsinjuice. Det var först då Draco kände att han var utsvulten. Han antog att maten var menad till honom och högg in.  
>Han hade mycket att fundera på: Vart var han? Vem tillhör stegen? Och hur i helvete skulle han komma härifrån? Malfoys gillade inte mugglare, och han tänkte definitivt inte leva som en mugglare i ett helt år.<p>

Draco åt nöjt upp och lutade sig tillbaka. Han önskade att han hade haft sin trollstav. Han gillade verkligen inte att vara utan den,  
>men självklart hade de tagit av honom den när han svimmade, för självklart hade han inte gett ifrån sig den självmant.<br>Draco kom fram till att de måste ha sövt honom medan han var avsvimmad. Det betydde att han inte hade någontig som helst att gå på för att lista ut vart han var. 

Han hörde stegen komma in i rummet igen. Det var antagligen någon mugglare som de övertygat att försöka lära honom deras levnadssätt. Han visste inte hur mycket mugglaren visste, men beslöt sig för att försöka sig på en bluff:

"Du ska svara på några frågor. Jag är en mycket mäktig magiker och du vill inte veta alla otäcka saker jag kan förvandla dig till om du inte lyder" sade han med den mest självsäkre röst han kunde uppbåda. Det lät lite tamt, men det var ju bara en mugglare. Nog skulle det funka. 

"Du är inte särskilt mäktig ens _**med**_ trollstaven, Malfoy. Jag betvivlar starkt att du är mäktigare utan."

Det här var inte Draco beredd på. Han snodde runt och såg ett alldeles för välbekant ansikte.

"Vad i helvete gör _**du**_ här, Potter?"


	4. Det är ju ingen herrgård

Jag har inte uppdaterat på ett tag, förlåt för det. Här kommer i alla fall nästa kapitel, hoppas ni tycker om det :) Kommentera gärna så jag vet vad jag ska ändra på

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4<strong>

"För tillfället tänkte jag hämta tallriken och glaset efter dig och diska. Jag gissade att du var hungrig" Harry gjorde en gest mot bordet "och det verkar som att jag gissade rätt"

"Jag menar i huvud taget, Potter" fräste Draco "Du har varit försvunnen ända sedan kriget tog slut, och helt plötsligt dyker du upp i en mugglarbostad just när jag råkar befinna mig där."

Harry gick förbi soffan och satte sig i en matchande fåtölj.

"Ministeriet verkar inte ha gett dig all information innan de sövde dig." sade han " Jag ska svara på det jag vet. Det enklaste är varför jag är här, jag bor här…"

Draco tappade hakan. Han stirrade misstroget på Harry som inte låtsades om reaktionen och obesvärat fortsatte "… och har bott här sedan kriget tog slut. "Han pausade och sneglade på Malfoy som hade hunnit samla sig lite "Jag orkade inte med tidningarna. Jag är inte särskilt förtjust i uppmärksamhet" förklarande han "och jag fick alldeles för mycket redan före kriget. Pressen blev som tokig efter att jag dödade Voldermort, så jag beslöt mig för att ligga lågt ett tag." Han drog en hand genom det rufsiga mörka håret "Några få personer på aurorkontoret visste vart jag fanns och de hörde av sig till mig när datumet för din rättegång blev klarlagt. De tror på att det bästa sättet att föhindra att en ny mörk kraft reser sig är att öka kunskapen hos de som ska fostra nästa generation, alltså folk i vår ålder. Jag gick med på att hjälpa dig." 

Draco bara satt och gapade i några sekunder innan han lyckades samla sig så pass mycket att han kunde prata igen "Så du säger" han höjde ena ögonbrynet " att du visste om det här före rättegången, Potter?" Harry nickade "Det betyder att jag aldrig hade en chans att bli frikänd, de hade bestämt sig redan innan " konstaterade Draco krasst "och…" han avbröt sig och tittade misstroget på Harry "du gick med på att _hjälpa_ mig, Potter?" 

"Ja. Jag är en av få trollkarlar som valt att leva i mugglarvärlden." Harry tittade på Draco " Jag gissade att det skulle vara svårt för dig att lära dig allt nytt på egen hand så jag tänkte att jag skulle hjälpa." Han fick ett näst intill bedjande ansiktsuttryck "Jag tyckte det var dags att lägga allt gammalt groll bakom oss, tycker inte du?" 

Draco blev häpen över att detta kom från Harrys mun. De hade alltid varit fiender, och helt plötsligt ville Potter att de skulle lämna det bakom sig. Det var svårt att ta till sig, men Draco kände att han hade så mycket fiender efter kriget, så att ha en enda person som kanske inte var vän, men åtminstone inte fiende, värme väldigt mycket. Men han var en Malfoy, och han tänkte inte visa sin svaghet för Potter.

"Säger du det så, Potter " sade han "Men jag kan inte lova att jag klarar av att inte håna din fula nuna om jag ska tvingas se den varje dag".

Han såg ett uttryck i Potters ansikte som han inte kunde tyda, men det försvann lika fort som det kom och byttes ut mot ett lätt leende "Det har jag inte räknat med heller, Malfoy". 

Harry tog tallriken och försvann ut i köket. Draco satt kvar en stund i soffan och funderade på allt konstigt som hänt under dagen innan han följde efter. Köket hade ljusa väggar, men köksinredningen var av mörkt trä. Det hade tre stora fönster som vette ut mot en lummig trädgård. Draco såg äppelträd och päronträd, en stenbelagd gång och rosenbuskar. Det hela var väldigt pittoreskt. 

Harry tittade upp från diskbänken och såg vart Draco tittade och sa:

"Det är ju ingen herrgård, som det du är van vid, men det är väldigt rofyllt. Vi är långt från närmsta stad. Jag trivs med det, att ha lugn och ro."

Harry tittade på Draco och det var som att han först då kom på vem han pratade med så han harklade sig och sade med myndig röst:

"Gästrummet är i det högra rummet på övervåningen. Du går rakt över korridoren och in genom dörren så hittar du trappan upp. Rummet bredvid är mitt. Det finns ett badrum uppe och ett badrum nere. Du väljer själv om du vill dela badrum eller om du vill använda det här nere. Ministeriet har ordnat hit en väska med dina saker, om det är något som saknas så säg till mig så ska jag se till att det kommer hit." Han sniffade i luften och rynkade på näsan "Men innan du gör något annat borde du ta en dusch _**o mäktige trollkarl**_, för du stinker.


	5. Förbannade mugglarduschar

Här kommer ett jättekort kapitel, men om ni är fina och kommenterar så lovar jag att nästa kapitel blir ett långt ett :)

* * *

><p>Draco klev in i duschen och startade vattnet. Han tjöt till när vattnet träffade hans kropp, det var iskallt. Han hoppade undan den kalla vattenstrålen och kollade på vreden. Inte ens mugglare är så dumma att de duschar i iskallt vatten muttrade han och försökte sträcka sig framåt för att vrida upp temperaturen på det vred han antog styrde värmen. Han vred på det och kände hur vattnet blev varmare. När det var lagom ställde han sig i duschen igen, men det dröjde inte länge innan vattnet var alldeles för hett och han hoppade undan. Förbannade mugglarduschar. I en trollkarlsdusch var vattnet i rätt temperatur från början, kunde inte mugglarna lära sig hur man ordnade det? Var de verkligen så dumma?<br>Efter mycket om och men lyckades Draco få in rätt temperatur på vattnet så att han kunde ta sin dusch.

Han klev ur duschen och kollade efter sin handduk och rena kläder. Det låg inget där. "Vad gör dom där förbannade husalfe… " han kom på sig mitt i meningen och avslutade den med "… jävla mugglare". Ingen husalf hade lagt fram en handduk och rena kläder åt honom, för det fanns inga husalfer här.

Han övervägde att blöt klä på sig sina smutsiga kläder, men beslöt sig för att på ett för en Malfoy okaraktäristiskt sätt lösa situationen. Han skulle be om hjälp:

"POTTER!" ropade han och lyssnade "POTTER!". Han hörde steg gå upp för trappan. "Vad är det Malfoy, har det hänt något?"

"jag har ingen handduk och inga rena kläder" muttrade Draco. "Hämta dom åt mig Potter"

Harry skakade tyst på huvudet, men gick och hämtade kläderna. Han kom tillbaka till dörren. "Jag har dem här, men du måste öppna om jag ska kunna ge dem till dig"

"Okej, Potter. Men du tittar bort. Jag varnar dig"

"Vad ska du göra Malfoy, du har som du minns ingen trollstav" svarade Harry, men gjorde som Draco sa.

"Inte visste jag att du var pryd Malfoy" sade han med ett leende.

"Jag är inte pryd" sade Draco och ryckte till sig kläderna "Jag tycker bara inte om när gryffindorpack tittar på mig när jag är naken"

Han stängde dörren och torkade av sig duschvattnet. "Förresten fungerar inte din mugglardusch Potter" ropade han genom dörren.

Harry som varit på väg ner igen stannade till och ropade roat "Jasså inte, vad är det för fel på den?"

"Först är vattnet iskallt och sen blir det kokhett. Mugglare kanske gillar att först frysa ihjäl och sen bli skållade, men jag gillar det inte"

Harry log "Du glömmer det snart, du har trots allt gott om tid på dig att lära dig hur det funkar".


	6. Jag beter mig inte överlägset

Här kommer kapitel 6! R&R

* * *

><p>"Det högra rummet på övervåningen" tänkte Draco. Det var hans rum, det som skulle vara hans rum det närmsta året. Han öppnade dörren och tittade in. Rummet var, som resten av huset, smakfullt inrett. Draco var ofrivilligt tvungen att medge att Potter hade bra smak när det gällde möbler. Väggarna i Dracos rum gick i en varm grön färg. Möblerna var gjorda av ett mörkt trädslag som Draco inte kunde avgöra vad det var. I rummet fanns en byrå, två stora garderober, ett litet skrivbord samt en stor säng. Sängen var fylld av stora mjuka kuddar i olika nyanser av grönt. Den såg väldigt mjuk ut. Draco bestämde sig för att prova den och kastade sig ned i havet av kuddar. Sängen var mjuk och han sjönk ned i den. "här låg man bra" mumlade han och tittade sig runt i rummet. i ett hörn stod en liten koffert. <em>Mina saker<em> tänkte han och kravlade sig ut ur sängen. Han öppnade kofferten och såg att den var utvidgad på magisk väg. Alla hans kläder förutom trollkarlsklädnadena låg där, samt en hel del andra saker. Allt han ägde som inte hade något magisk anknytning. Han packade upp allt ur kofferten och lade in sakerna i garderoberna och byrån. Så fort väskan var tom försvann den med ett lätt "poff" . "Det var den kontakten med trollkarlsvärlden" sade Draco tyst för sig själv och gick ut ur rummet. Han tänkte kolla sig omkring, skulle han bo här i ett år så var det lika bra att han visste hur stället såg ut. 

Rummet mitt emot hans rum var också ett sovrum. Potters rum, tänkte Draco. Det gick i mörkare färger än Dracos rum. Mycket rött, gult och brunt. Höstfärger.

Bortsett från sovrummen och badrummet med duschen-som-inte-kunde-ha-rätt-temperatur fanns det ett rum till på övervåningen. Rummet hade två stora bolkhyllor fyllda med nya och gamla böcker. Längs ena kortsidan fanns det en öppen spis där en hemtrevlig brasa brann. Rummet var inte så stort, men väldigt mysigt. Där ytterväggen skulle ha varit var det istället flera stora fönster som gav utsikt ut över den pittoreska trädgården. Mitt i rummet stod det en soffa och i soffan satt Potter och läste i en bok. Han tittade upp från boken när Draco kom in i rummet.

"Vad gör du?" frågade han.

"Husesyn" mumlade Draco som just hade upptäckt tavlorna som hängde på väggarna frånvarande "varför sitter porträtten så stilla?" frågade han förbryllat "vi försökte få våra i matsalen att sitta stilla och vara tysta, men det slutade med att far bar ut dem i stora korridoren istället." han tittade frågande på Potter. Han var så förbryllad att han inte ens kommit ihåg att vara otrevlig. 

"Det är mugglartavlor" svarade Harry sakligt "De rör sig inte. Det är bara bilder, en avbild av något man ser, inte av hela individen."

"Men… blir de inte fruktansvärt trötta på att sitta likadant hela tiden?" han kände sig dum, och han gillade inte att känna sig dum. "Hur korkade är mugglarna egentligen?" sade han irriterat.

Harry log lätt mot honom vilket gjorde honom ännu mer irriterad.

"Varför ler du hela tiden åt mig, Potter?"

"Det är bara så skönt att se att någonting är detsamma som det var förr, du är samma överlägsna Malfoy som du var i skolan"

Draco förstod inte och stod dumt och gapade. Han hade väl visst förändrats sen tiden på Hogwarts. Och han var inte överlägsen, bara lite bättre än alla andra. Och hur kunde Potter tycka att det var bra om han nu tyckte att Draco var överlägsen?

"Jag beter mig inte överlägset" sade han surt "och om jag nu gör det, hur kan det vara något bra?"

Potter stängde boken han hade i knät och lade den på bordet " Du beter dig likadant mot mig oberoende av vad pressen skriver" sade han.

"Det är för att jag alltid tycker att du är en svassande stropp med räddavärldenmani" sade Draco.

"Och jag tycker du är en överlägsen, arrogant orm" sade Harry.

Draco kände sig på något sätt upprymd, han och Potter var inte vänner, inte på långa vägar, men något med deras ständiga syrligheter kändes bra, det var en av få saker som inte förändrats sedan innan kriget, en fast punkt i tillvaron. Inte för att han tänkte erkänna det för någon, han erkände det knappt ens för sig själv.

Han tänkte kolla in resten av huset senare. Nu var han uttråkad.

"Jag har tråkigt, Potter" gnällde han.

"Läs en bok" sade Harry med en gest mot bokhyllorna och plockade upp den han själv satt och läste. Draco tittade skeptiskt på bokhyllorna, mugglarböcker, gick det verkligen att läsa?

Han gick fram till en av bokhyllorna och drog fram en bok på måfå. "Onkel Toms Stuga". Han satte sig ned bredvid Potter i soffan och började läsa.

De satt i tystnad och läste i tjugo minuter innan Draco ilsket smällde ihop boken och sa" Jag tänker inte läsa sån här mugglarskit." och gick ut. Han skyndade sig in på sitt rum och så fort dörren var stängd sjönk han ner på golvet. "Stackars Onkel Tom, stackars Eliza." Han hatade boken för att den nästan fått honom att börja gråta. Malfoys gråter inte, speciellt inte över fåniga mugglarböcker.

När Harry hade gått och lagt sig smög Draco ut i hallen, in i rummet med bokhyllorna och hämtade boken. Inte för att han brydde sig om fåniga mugglarböcker och hur de slutade. Det var bara för undehållningsvärdet i att se hur korkade mugglare var han gjorde det. Definitivt ingenting annat.

Hur kunde han ha blivit så blödig? Skärpning Draco bannade han sig själv i skenet från sänglampan när han läste boken och grät över de stackars människornas öden.

* * *

><p>Om det är någon som har några önskemål på vad som ska hända senare så hör av er, jag är tacksam för ideer. Jag har en del, men än så länge är det många luckor.<p>

Kommentera duktigt så kommer det ett nytt kapitel snart :)


	7. Dumma Potter att lägga märke till allt

Draco vaknade. Han hade drömt en mardröm, en dröm med tavlor. De talade inte, de rörde sig inte, de bara satt där tysta och stirrade på honom. Han ryste. Oavsett hur trött man kunde bli på porträttens eviga pratande så föredrog han det framför de tysta stillasittande porträtten mugglarna hade. Inte konstigt att mugglare var så underliga när de hade stumma porträtt som stirrade på dem hela tiden. 

Han reste sig upp och gick fram till garderoben. Han drog fram ett par svarta skräddarsydda byxor med pressveck och en grå polotröja. Även om han skulle leva som en mugglare så tänkte han se proper ut. Lite stolthet hade han kvar.  
>Han gick fram till spegeln och tog upp kammen. Han var tacksam att han hade lärt sig att fixa till håret utan magi nu när han hamnat i den här belägenheten. <p>

När han såg oklanderlig ut gick han ut ur rummet och nedför trappan. Han möttes av doften av rostat bröd från köket och gick dit.

Potters hår stod på ända och han visslade på en melodi medan han rostade bröd och kokade ägg.

"God morgon" sade han glatt.

Draco hade inte vant sig vid att Potter numera var trevlig mot honom till och från och visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga.

"Ehm… God morgon" sade han dumt.

"Frukosten är klar så det är bara att sätta sig" sade Harry samtidigt som han ställde fram allt på bordet.

Draco satte sig ned och Harry satte sig mitt emot honom efter att först ha tagit av sig förklädet han haft på sig medan han fixade frukosten. Harry tog ett rostat bröd och bredde på marmelad. Draco gjorde detsamma.  
>Harry tog upp en tidning och vecklade upp den. Draco gillade inte tidningar och tittade ogillande åt ett annat håll. Harry såg hans reaktion och sa:<p>

"Det är bara en mugglartidning, jag lovar att det inte står något om dig i den. Så känd är du inte"

Draco tvekade lite, men bestämde sig för att det nog var harmlöst. Han tittade på tidningen. De här bilderna rörde inte heller på sig. Tydligen gjorde inga mugglarbilder det.

Nyheterna var rätt tråkiga så Draco tappade snart intresset. Tydligen hade mugglarna en massa olika namn på pengarna och dom var värda olika mycket i förhållande till varandra. Harry hade försökt förklara, men Draco förstod det inte, och brydde sig inte heller. Det var först när Harry hade läst fram till sporten som tidningen fångade Dracos intresse igen. Han hade kommit till en insikt. 

"Mugglare spelar inte Quidditch!" utbrast han häpet. Han hade inte insett det förrän nu. Det betydde att han inte skulle få spela Quidditch på ett helt år! Det var ofattbart, och omöjligt.

"Nej, det gör dom inte" svarade Harry "Det är en av de saker jag saknar mest med trollkarlsvärlden. Men de har andra sporter. Den största kallas för fotboll". Draco tittade misstänksamt på Harry som gav sig in på projektet att förklara reglerna i fotboll för Malfoy. Draco sa att han tyckte det lät tråkigt när man inte ens fick sikta på sina motspelare. _Hade dom haft dunkare hade det i alla fall kunnat vara lite spännande_ tänkte han. 

"Vi borde gå och kolla på en fotbollsmatch, vem vet, du kanske ändrar dig och tycker det är kul" sade Harry.

Draco bara fnös till svar. Han tvivlade på att han någonsin skulle se något nöje i att titta på ett tjugotal mugglare som jagade en svart-vit boll.

"vet du vad" sade Harry "Jag tycker att vi gör det så fort vi ätit frukost. Det är tradition att folk i byn spelar på söndagar, och vi kan ju inte sitta inne i huset hela tiden. Ska du bor här ett år så måste du se hur byn ser ut och det är lika bra att du kollar in den på en gång."

_

De stod bredvin en plan gräsyta. Draco hade precis fått lära sig att den kallades för fotbollsplan. Folk hade börjat samlas kring den. Det Draco hade sett av byn tydde på att i stort sett hela dess invånareantal befann sig vid fotbollsplanen just nu, byn var verkligen inte stor. Harrys hus låg utanför byn. Han brukade inte gå in dit så ofta, men folk kände igen honom och hälsade artigt medan de kastade nyfikna blickar på Draco.

"Vem är din vän Mr Potter?" en av karlarna i byn frågade det alla undrade över.

"Det är en gammal bekant sedan skoltiden" svarade Harry sanningsenligt. Han sänkte rösten i en låtsad förtrolighet "Han är ett överklassbarn, uppvuxen på en herrgård. Han behövde lite luftombyte, få lite bredare perspektiv om du förstår vad jag menar. Han blir kvar här rätt länge". Hela byn skulle veta om det vid matchens slut, men Harrys plan var att det var bättre att de fick höra hans version än att de hittade på en egen.

Draco som hade låtsats att inte höra samtalet mellan Harry och mannen från byn fnös när karlen hade gått: "måste du framställa mig som en oduglig överklassnobb?"

"Du är en överklassnobb Draco"

"Ska du säga, ärrskalle"

"Ärrskalle? Är det verkligen allt du har att komma med, Malfoy?" frågade Harry retfullt "du börjar tappa din slagfärdighet" 

Matchen började och de satt under tystnad och tittade på. Ingen kom och frågade om de ville vara med och spela, så Harry antog att ryktet om överklassnobben hade spridit sig snabbt. Alla visste att folk från överklassen inte kunde spela fotboll. 

Draco kunde motvilligt erkänna för sig själv att sporten emellanåt var rätt spännande. Inte som quidditch såklart, inte ens i närheten, men i alla fall acceptabelt. Han hade bra sinne för lagspel och taktiksporter och började rätt snart skilja ut vilka som var duktiga spelare och vilka som inte var det. Han snappade upp ett och annat taktiskt drag och bra finter. 

"Är han smart så siktar han på högra hörnet, målvakten kommer aldrig hinna sträcka sig dit" viskade han till Harry i slutet av matchen. En av spelarna var på väg mot målvakten i högsta hugg. Han siktade och sköt – mot högra hörnet. Mål!

"Börjar du uppskatta spelet Draco?" sade Harry roat med ett ögonbryn höjt.

"Inbilla dig inget Potter" snäste Malfoy tillbaka. Dumma Potter att lägga märke till allt.

* * *

><p><em>Ännu ett kapitel ute, ledsen att det tog sån tid, har haft lite idetorka. Skicka jättegärna en Review och säg vad ni tycker :) Det ger mig så himla mycket inspiration och vilja till att fortsätta skriva, så gör ni det så kommer det snart upp ett nytt kapitel :)<em>


	8. Den kallas för tvättmaskin

Det hade gått en vecka sedan Draco anlände till Potters hus. En vecka av 52. Än så länge hade han inte funnit sig till rätta. Han gillade inte mugglarhus och han gillade definitivt inte deras maskiner som de använde för att de var inkopetenta och inte kunde använda magi. Maskinen han slogs med för tillfället kallades för tvättmaskin. På något sätt skulle den om man fick in sina kläder i den se till att dom blev rena. Problemet var att den var helt omöjlig att öppna. "Fåninga mugglarsaker" muttrade Draco när han för vad som kändes som hundrade gången försökte dra upp luckan. Hur han än drog så satt den stenhårt fast. Han tappade tålamodet på maskinen som vägrade fungera och sparkade till den. "Helvete" Han svor över hur ont det gjorde i foten. _Korkade mugglarmaskin _tänkte han _och dumma Potter som vägrar göra det här åt mig._ Han hade sagt åt Harry att göra det, men denne hade vägrat med orden "Ju snabbare du lär dig, desto bättre". Efter det hade Draco fått en föreläsning på hur man använde en tvättmaskin. Draco hade fnyst och sagt att om en korkat mugglare kunde göra det så kunde han. Därför var det otänkbart att be Potter om hjälp, Draco tänkte inte erkänna sig besegrad.

Han satte sig på golvet och masserade sin ömma fot samtidigt som han stirrade hatiskt på tvättmaskinen. Det var då han upptäckte att det var en massa knappar på framsidan. Han reste sig upp och gick fram för att kolla på dem. Vissa hade bokstäver på sig, andra hade siffror, och en knapp hade en liten nyckel. Draco provade att trycka på den och luckan till tvättmaskinen öppnades. Äntligen muttrade Draco och började lasta in sina kläder. När maskinen var full tryckte han igen luckan. Nu var frågan vad siffrorna och bokstäverna var till för. Han var redan så trött på tvättmaskinen och ville bara lämna rummet så fort som möjligt, så han tryckte på knapparna på måfå och avslutade med On/Off knappen. Åtminstone en knapp som var lätt att förstå. Han var på väg ut genom dörren när det brummade till bakom honom. Draco snodde sig snabbt om. Ljudet kom från maskinen som stod och vibrerade.

"Potter!" ropade han samtidigt som han skyndade sig ut ur rummet. "Potter!" 

"Vad är det Draco?" hörde han som svar. 

"Tvättmaskinen skakar och låter en massa, den kommer förstöra mina kläder!" Draco var skräckslagen, han tänkte inte bli tvungen att ha på sig mugglarkläder. 

Han hörde hur Potter skrattade till "Den ska göra så Draco, det är ingen fara." 

Draco kände sig fortfarande inte helt lugnad, men bestäde sig för att lita på Potter den här gången, hellre det än att fortsätta vara i samma rum som den galna apparaten.

Han letade sig åt det håll Potters röst hade kommit ifrån. Han hade svårt att ens medge det för sig själv, men efter så lång tid i ensamhet och depression uppskattade han att ha sällskap av någon som var munter, trots att denna någon var Harry Potter.

Harry var i köket och ropade när han hörde Draco närma sig "Jag tänkte ta en kopp te och sätta mig i trädgården, vill du också ha?" 

"Visst" sa Draco. Han gillade att sitta i Potters trädgård. Den fick honom att känna sig fri trots att han var fast här i ett år. 

I Harrys trädgård stod det en hammock och de satte sig i den med varsin kopp te. De drack i ömsesidig komfortabel tystnad.

Efter en stund bröt Draco tystnaden "Varför har du valt att leva som en mugglare så länge? Visst, jag kan förstå den första tiden, men varför fortfarande?" Han läst sig vanliga överlägsenhet kliva åt sidan, för han var verkligen nyfiken på svaret på den här frågan. Inte för att han tänkte visa det.

Harry tog en klunk av sitt te och såg ut att fundera på sitt svar "Av vana tror jag, och bekvämlighet. Som jag sa tidigare har jag aldrig gillat att vara känd, och i mugglarvärlden är jag inte det. Det är skönt att vara normal för en gångs skull".

"Du kommer aldrig att vara normal Potter" sa Draco med ett retsamt tonfall.

Harry log och sa "Och du kommer alltid att vara en bortskämd snobb Malfoy".

Draco lutade sig tillbaka och log. Eventuellt så hatade han inte alla aspekter av sin nya tillvaro, men bara eventuellt.


End file.
